World Is Mine
by SinCalledSloth
Summary: A songfic with a twist in format. In Len's version of world is mine, he's singing about the number one princess, but this time he's found himself singing for his number one prince.


KaiLen: World Is Mine

I took a deep breath.

I let my eyes flutter closed for a moment. The whole place was quiet, like the entire crowd was one enigma, all holding their breath. Waiting for me to fly or fall.

I tried to ignore the slight shaking of my hands, my knees. I told myself that this wasn't so hard. I had sung for crowds with Rin plenty of times. But it sure was different standing up there on the stage all by myself.

Then I opened my eyes, and gave a two-fingered salute to the guy working the sound. He nodded, and then the music started to play.

I let myself get lost in it. This was my moment.

I had written this song all by myself, with the words in my own heart. And Rin had made sure that the person they were meant for was standing in this crowd.

….Somewhere.

But I couldn't look for him now. I had to focus. I started so sing, letting my voice ring out and penetrate the silence of the crowd.

"_The number one prince in the whole entire world  
I know it by heart how to treat you like that  
Don't I?"_

I couldn't take in the confused looks I knew the crowd must be harboring. Were they whispering to each other _'Number one Prince? What? Prince?' _I couldn't take time to wonder. Because the music was picking up pace, and I was gaining energy with it. I had to use this chance to move the crowd, and make them ignore the lyrics and just listen to the music and my voice.

There was really only one person I needed to hear the lyrics. Hear my heart.

Kaito….  
_"First off, I think I'm aware when your hairstyle is different from usual  
Next thing, I should bow down really low whenever I meet you, so sorry!  
Lastly, I will go along with every selfish desire you ask for with a pretty concise response"_

As I sang I let my memories flood my brain. As I jumped on the stage, my blond hair flying and becoming toppled, I inwardly sighed to myself. Kaito could be really oblivious. Really, really oblivious. Sometimes, it could border on selfish, how oblivious he was. Didn't he realize that I complimented him because I liked him? Could it be so hard to figure out that I helped him with errands and mundane chores because I wanted nothing more than to make him happy? He was older than me, so shouldn't he be able to figure it out? Shouldn't he know more than me in the ways of love? He would often ask me over to help him with things, and I would say yes, like he was the number one prince in the world. But to me….he was.  
"_Okay, so for now, please just forgive me for taking your precious hand _

_Okay, so for now, please just forgive me for taking your precious hand  
I'll tell the truth, I don't really think you are egotistical  
but I do think you're pretty cute, I just don't like saying that in front of you"_

I sang into the microphone, putting all my emotion into this. I could only hope that Kaito was in the crowd somewhere, figuring it out now. Hearing me. I only wanted to be able to hold his hand; I wanted it more than anything in the whole world. Could he forgive me for wanting that? I did love him. I just couldn't bear to say it to him. I mean, what would he say? I was a boy. It wasn't natural. But just because I'm not a princess doesn't mean I can't have my very own prince too, right?

Kaito, if you'll be my prince, I'll treat you like the number one prince in the world. I promise.  
"_The number one prince in the whole entire world  
I promise to be by your side  
So please smile don't show me sadness  
In my point of view, we are one when were together_"

I allowed myself to scan the crowd for just one brief second; but that was enough. I spotted his blue hair amongst the crowd, standing out like a sore thumb. I sang through the butterflies in my stomach. This was it; I had to hit this next note!

"_you gotta be kidding , if you think that I will get away from you  
I love you, my…  
Ah!  
Check One Two!  
AAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

I smiled vibrantly as the crowd erupted in cheers. They were bouncing, jumping with me, fists in the air, an occasional whistle.

"_A fault? Well, to tell the truth, he has countless flaws  
I never had a day where he doesn't say anything  
what's more, he never really listens to me, I'm just a little brother, ya know" (sigh) _

It seemed to me that whenever I spent time with Kaito, he just rambled all day long. How could he even do that, talk for so long? Although it's nothing compared to what Rin can do, I will admit…Maybe Kaito didn't look at me that way because I was just a little kid in his eyes.

What am I to you, Kaito?

And then I was pulled violently from my thoughts. There was no way in the world this could be happening. My heart beat a million times a minute as Kaito walked onto the stage. This was really happening.

He grabbed a microphone from someone near the amps and other instruments, and he smirked. He looked over to me from the corner of his eye, with that same almost smug smirk. What was he doing? But I couldn't think about that as he used his long legs to carry himself to the center of the stage with me, his scarf trailing behind him. I could only continue to sing and let the events play out. I was shocked as he began to sing the next words with me, but I smiled none the less, focusing on the crowd once again.

"_well, although, that innocent smile and his cute voice that calls my name a lot  
I don't despise that_"

'Oh my God….I'm singing with Kaito.'  
"_Oh, don't-bug-me, leave me, I don't say those. You are the prince, ok?  
I wont lie, I don't really think you're self-centered  
But don't you wanna lend me a hand sometime though, I'm getting kinda tired here!_"

'This is a dream.

But I'm awake…'

And then I glanced over at Kaito, just as he glanced at me. Our eyes met and there was a sudden spark in the air, like a flame was lit. We both lifted our voices, encouraged by cheers.  
"_The number one prince in this whole entire world of mine!  
To me, you're more precious than anyone else  
I'll be the one to hold your hand_"

Then it all clicked together. Kaito wasn't just singing with me. He was singing _to _me.

"_Are you not satisfied with me, are you gonna leave me like a toy?  
Oh, I didn't mean what I said!  
I was just joking, seriously!  
WA!  
You sure don't understand. Truly, I was joking about that stupid little statement~  
What was that first song we sang together?"_

_**This**_. This was the first song we ever sang together, Kaito.  
"_Oh right, "Greens the enemy", how could I forget?  
I wont forget anything, I promise _

_Those things were memories with my blonde prince  
So please don't tell me "You remembered?"  
Because you also remembered that memory too.  
Of course I remembered that. To me, you are  
The number one prince in the whole entire world"_

With the lyrics, I wasn't just promising to Kaito. Kaito was making a promise to me, too. Rin could be crazy, but her plan actually worked after all. It had gone so amazingly well, how could I ever imagined Kaito would come sing with me? How could I imagine that this crazy hope could come true, that he could sing these lyrics with me?  
_"I_ _do watch over you, so you can just stay with your personality_"

I forgot to sing, lost in the moment, but Kaito sang the line. He looked directly at me as he sang, straight into my eyes and I could feel myself blush. He sang it to me. He said it all with his voice; he loved me.

Next it was my turn. Kaito fell silent, and just smiled sweetly as he let me shine in the last moment, showing everyone how brightly I could shine.  
_"My right hand reached out to your hand, it entangled with yours, and it was like squeeze…"_

And as I sang the last line, Kaito's hand reached for mine, and our fingers intertwined. As the music faded away and I hit the last note with a final almost scream, the entire crowd erupted in claps and cheers, many of the girls squealing from their places. And as time slowed down, all the noise suddenly disappeared as Kaito leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Didn't you see Len? I asked you to do chores with me because I wanted to be with you so much; I talked so long without stopping because being with you made me nervous, your cute little smile always made me feel like a fairytale prince…"

I blushed five shades of red as Kaito laughed and smiled. As he waved to the crowd I took a moment to look up at him.

Even though I wasn't a princess, I had found my very own prince after all.

And he was the number one prince in the world.


End file.
